


всю жизнь я иду прямиком в ад

by j_winter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Biblical References, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter/pseuds/j_winter
Summary: но не думал, что с тем же успехом тяну с собой тебяон касается мягко, ведя подушечками пальцев вдоль едва видных вен внизу позвоночника и это подобно поцелуям





	всю жизнь я иду прямиком в ад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all my life i've been heading for hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854432) by [kathleenfergie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie). 



> a) Стихотворение 'judas' авторства k. wright (http://tinyurl.com/jnpfqsd)  
> б) Песня Dry The River - Vessel  
> в) Название из песни Pim Stones – We Have It All
> 
> Очень свободная интерпретация Беллами/Мерфи на Иисус/Иуда

есть кое-что, что ты замечаешь в Беллами с самого начала знакомства.То, что он любовь, воплощенная в телесную оболочку. Ты смотришь на лицо Блэйка, когда его сестра торжествующе кричит, вскинув руки, в дикие джунгли новообретённой земли и все, что ты видишь — это чистое обожание. Он смотрит на нее, словно она– единственное, что имеет значение.

так же он смотрит и на Кларк. Иногда, хлопая Миллера ладонью по спине, улыбаясь одной из тех лучезарных улыбок, с лучами-складочками, обрамляющими губы, на его лице можно снова увидеть то самое выражение. Он любит каждого из вас с такой нежностью, что иногда становится трудно дышать. В дождь, крича  _делаем то, что захотим!_ Он говорит вам всем, что любит вас.

ломая свой браслет, ты делаешь это ради него.

он касается мягко, всего за пару ночей до того, как вздернуть тебя на ветке дерева. Ведет подушечками пальцев вдоль едва видных вен внизу позвоночника и это подобно поцелуям (для справедливости, целует он тоже достаточно).  
Когда они находят твой нож и он должен выбить ящик из-под твоих ног, в его глазах столько боли, сколько ты никогда не видел, даже во взгляде матери, когда казнили твоего отца. Ты борешься со смертью, потому что выживать — единственное, что ты умеешь, но что важнее, перед смертью невыносимо видеть его лицо, перекошенное страданием.

ты хочешь умереть за него во вспышке славы, на поле боя, в пламени. Не как сейчас.

при следующей встрече, тына другой стороне, единственное, что ты хочешь для него — это чтобы он сломал шею во время падения, чтобы тебе не пришлось смотреть, как он задыхается. Но этого не происходит, и ты взрываешь брешь в боковой части челнока, потому что ты трус и потому что слишком сильно любишь его, чтобы закончить начатое. Мысль о мести казалась очень сладкой, только пока ты захлебывался собственной кровью, а клинок землянина резал твой лоб.  
Когда ты уходишь достаточно далеко от лагеря, тебя тошнит, ты тихо всхлипываешь, уткнувшись в собственные, крепко сжатые кулаки.

в Лагере Джахи ты избегаешь его, потому что не так просто взять и обсудить оба твои покушения на убийство. И вопрос о тюремном заключении, но он-то решается быстро – уже к вечеру ты метешь полы в медицинском отсеке и столовой, а Джаха следит за каждым твоим шагом.  
  
беллами сам находит тебя у костра поздно ночью, угли сияют ровным красноватым цветом. Тебе слишком лень подкинуть еще дров и снова разжечь огонь. Беллами садится рядом и тычет в кострище валяющимся неподалеку металлическим прутом.

у него с собой пухлый книжный том и ты выразительно приподнимаешь бровь, глядя на нее с немым вопросом в окружающей вас темноте.

«Библия», объясняет он, пролистнув тонкие, не толще человеческого волоса, страницы.

«Читал ее?»

«Частично. Библиотека в исправительном центре не была такой богатой на книги, как публичная, да и страницы из книг постоянно драли, чтобы подтираться. Я читал то, что оставалось.»

он чуть улыбается тебе и эта улыбка очень далека от его привычной, ослепляющей, но тебе и от нее становится тепло.

«Что ты об этом думаешь?»  
  
«Что я думаю о книге? Или о религии?» уточняет Беллами и ты иронизируешь над самим собой.  
  
«Книга, Блэйк. Мне плевать на религию.»

«Я так понимаю, ты не один из тех, кто в детстве жертвовал дереву воды, а?» 

ты киваешь и насмешливо улыбаешься при мысли об этом.

«Мне больше нравился Новый Завет. Иисус и двенадцать апостолов, вот это все.»

« _Иисус и Иуда_ », Тихо добавляешь уже про себя. 

когда ты был младше, читал библию по ночам, лежа в неуютной жесткой кровати. Ты помнишь поцелуй.

«Ты скоро будешь совсем как в писании» качает головой Беллами. 

несколько мгновений вы смотрите друг на друга и ты пересчитываешь его веснушки, все до единой, в седьмой раз за этот день. Слишком темно, чтобы видеть самые маленькие из них, но ты и так знаешь, где они украшают его кожу.  
  
«Провозгласил себя Иисусом?»  
  
он смеется и смотрит вверх, на темное ночное небо. Он все еще смеется, когда уходит, со священным писанием в руке.

он у тебя во рту часами позже, восходящее солнце светит через полог его палатки. Очень холодно, прикосновения его ладоней обжигают кожу. Он кончает на твой язык, ты сглатываешь. Покрываешь поцелуями его грудь, отвечаешь ухмылкой на каждую его улыбку.  
  
_аминь_  шепчет он, пока леденящий утренний ветер хлещет по его лицу, треплет его волосы как хочет. Ты тихо смеешься и устраиваешься рядом с ним. Он выводит подушечками пальцев внизу твоего позвоночника, словно по памяти зная путь каждой из линий вен.  
  
когда ты уходишь с Джахой, ты оглядываешься на лагерь, ища Беллами взглядом. Он обнимает Рэйвен, крепко прижимая её к себе, пока улыбается остальным, увлекая собравшихся вокруг в разговор. Ты видишь его любовь, даже стоя на границе леса.  
  
он не видит, как ты уходишь. Ты плетешься в самом конце группы, и хочешь вернуться, но больше всего хочешь  _его_.  
  


_(Я поцеловал тебя в щеку перед всеми,_  
_Теперь я думаю, что_  
_Я проклял нас обоих._  
_Распятым, ты истекаешь кровью,_  
расплачиваясь за Мои грехи.  
_Того, кто остается, чтобы блуждать и_ _  
никогда не _ _видеть_ _твоего лица вновь.)_

 


End file.
